


Day of the Tentacle - Fic

by Wotwotleigh



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crying, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Hectocotylus, I have never seen this show what do you want, Linkin Park - Freeform, Luxurious mane of black hair, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Science, Tentacles, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/pseuds/Wotwotleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for Day of the Tentacle. Cecilel suddenly has tentacles and only Carlos can help him but will he? :((((</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of the Tentacle - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [day of the tentacle [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316050) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee). 



“Carlos help I suddenly have tentacles!” said Cecil who suddenly had tentacles.   
The man with the long black lockes of luxurious hair tossed his mane with a smirk. “Ugh now you are a hideous monster!” he yelled smirking slightly and brushing a locke of his luxurifous black lockes from his handsome face. “Why did I move to this weird town and become your boyfriend”   
Cesil went into his room and turned on his favorite Linkin Park cd and cryed for 5 and a half hours.   
Carlos cryed and had a drink runing his fingers through his black luxuriously lockes of black hair. “What have I done he purred in his deep oaky honey ashen dark magnificent voice. He desided to do some science on cecile to make his tentacles gone. He put on just his lab coat and shoes nothing else and went into sesils room.   
“Sesil I’m sorry what can I do to make it better” he rumbled deeply in his base voice   
Cicel looked up at him with deeply sad large stormy gray green blue eyes [AUTHORS NOTE LOL DOES HE EVEN HAVE EYES? I RED SOMEWHERE HE HAS THREE EYES BUT THEN I ALSO RED HE MAYBE DOESN’T HAVE EYES IDEK ROFL] “I am a freak carlos he said   
“no don’t say that you are not a freak” yelled carlos “I love you I will science your tentacles for science”   
“I don’t need your sience just your love” yelled cesil and he threw his linken park cds across the room and stormed out.   
Carlos lay down and cryed for ten hours and listened to angels and airwaves   
“I’m sorry I shudnt have yelled at you” said cessil “do your science on me do whatever you want”   
Carlos sienced sessiles tentacles and they wnet away   
I loved you with your tentacles” said Carlos “what have I done”   
They both criyed and cesil died in Carloses arms 

Is this what you want?   
‘Caus everybody acts without a clue   
Every little kiss and grin you gave   
Was just a little bullshit I saw through   
\-- Angels and Airwaves, “It Hurts”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never heard a single episode of WTTNV or whatever the fans call it and have pretty much no idea what it is actually about or what the characters are like beyond what I saw while very briefly skimming the Wiki. I'm sure you will love my moving characterizations anyway, which are probably better than the source material because authors seldom do their own characters justice. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT OK IT'S THAT EASY


End file.
